


Быстро и грязно

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Magdalena_sylar



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Bucky Barnes, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Разрешение на перевод получено.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Быстро и грязно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quick and Dirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886726) by [silverknees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverknees/pseuds/silverknees). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Штаны Стива были спущены до лодыжек, затылок упирался в кирпичную стену, а член находился во рту Баки Барнса. Стив был бы вполне счастлив умереть вот так – извиваясь, со стонами толкаясь в рот Баки и еще сильнее возбуждаясь от мысли, что кто-то может их застать. Баки полностью заглотил его член, уткнувшись носом в редкие волоски у основания, и усмехнулся, от чего Стива пробило дрожью. Баки тихо стонал, Стив чувствовал вибрацию по всей длине члена и с трудом удерживался на ногах.

С тихим влажным звуком Баки отстранился и с ухмылкой тут же заткнул возмущённо хныкнувшего Стива жадным поцелуем. Стив чувствовал во рту Баки свой вкус, и хотя это должно было вызывать отвращение, ему нравилось сочетание соли, мускуса и горячей кожи.

Баки оборвал поцелуй и подхватил Стива под бёдра, заставляя стиснуть себя ногами. Стив почувствовал, как член Баки входит в него, смазка, которой они воспользовались перед выходом из дома, облегчала проникновение. За знакомой тянущей болью последовал резкий всплеск наслаждения, и Стив укусил Баки в основание шеи, зная, что это заставит его откинуть голову и застонать. Этот звук Стив готов был слушать вечно. Он скрестил лодыжки на талии Баки, заставляя войти глубже, и всхлипнул от удовольствия, когда Баки подчинился и начал двигаться в идеальном темпе, заставляющем кожу Стива гореть, а кровь превращаться в золото. Стив почувствовал, что Баки на грани оргазма – он прижал Стива к стене и потерял ритм, его мышцы напряглись, а движения стали хаотичными и совершенно другими – нетерпеливыми, жадными. Стив помогал ему, сжимаясь каждый раз, когда Баки попадал по простате. Тело прошивало настолько сильным удовольствием, что под веками расцветали звёзды. Он кончил первым, крепко сжав Баки, и, содрогаясь, выплеснул белые струи между их животами, впиваясь зубами в плечо Баки. Через пару неглубоких толчков Баки тоже кончил, дотрахивая и наполняя Стива. Перед тем как Баки вышел из него и сжал в объятиях, их обоих снова тряхнуло от почти болезненного удовольствия. Они стояли в полутёмном переулке и дышали в унисон.


End file.
